


Le prix à payer

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: Le prix à payer [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après de multiples efforts, le Papillon avait mis la main sur les Miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. Cependant, il ignorait que, pour faire appel à ce pouvoir absolu qu’il avait tant désiré, il aurait un bien lourd tribut à payer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le prix à payer

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici donc ma première fic sur le fandom de Miraculous Ladybug et accessoirement ma première sur A03. Bonne lecture à vous et je m'excuse pour Plagg.
> 
> Beta-lectrice : Eliandre/elia-aelina

Les Miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat noir, détenant respectivement le pouvoir de création et celui de destruction, avaient fini par tomber entre les mains du Papillon quelques jours plus tôt. Cet exploit, il l’avait réussi en faisant de nouveau appel à Volpina, la seule parmi ses victimes qui avait encore toute sa rancœur et qui avait été réellement proche de réussir sa mission, et en agissant lui-même : la fille renarde avait réussi à leurrer Ladybug pour récupérer ses boucles d’oreilles tandis que lui avait convaincu Chat Noir de lui remettre sa bague.

C’était ainsi que Gabriel Agreste avait enfin atteint son but… et qu’il savait que, cette fois-ci, ni Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ni son fils Adrien ne pourrait lui barrer la route. A présent, il possédait le pouvoir de réaliser son désir le plus cher : retrouver son épouse disparue.

Seulement, il ignorait qu’en échange de son vœu, il devrait payer un lourd tribut.

A l’instant même où les deux adolescents étaient venus pour essayer de l’arrêter, il avait commencé à formuler son souhait. Une lumière dorée avait commencé à apparaître et il avait continué à appeler sa chère et tendre… avant d’entendre le cri de détresse de Marinette. Gabriel Agreste avait tourné la tête et constaté avec horreur que son fils unique Adrien était étendu au sol, inconscient. En voyant les étincelles dorées qui sortaient du corps de l’adolescent, il réalisa qu’il devait choisir entre son enfant et son épouse. Il lui était impossible d’avoir les deux.

Face à ce cruel dilemme, il prit la décision la plus difficile de sa vie : il annula son vœu, abandonnant tout espoir de retrouver sa femme.

Cependant, si Adrien était vivant, il ne s’était pas réveillé pour autant. Depuis ce fameux jour, il était plongé dans un profond sommeil et Gabriel, rongé par la culpabilité, passait toutes ses nuits au chevet de son fils. Il n’avait pas voulu l’envoyer à l’hôpital, sachant pertinemment que les médecins ne pourraient rien faire pour lui. L’adolescent avait été installé dans sa chambre, relié à plusieurs appareils destinés à s’assurer qu’il allait bien. La version officielle que le styliste avait faite circuler via son assistante, c’était que son fils était gravement malade et qu’il était soigné à domicile.

Cet après-midi-là, il avait tout fait pour régler les tâches les plus urgentes et laissé à Nathalie le soin de gérer le reste jusqu’au lendemain. Lorsqu’il fut seul, il s’assit sur la chaise qu’il avait déplacé à côté du lit et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage paisible d’Adrien. Son kwami, Nooroo, vint se poser à côté de l’oreiller.

 —Que puis-je faire pour racheter mon erreur ? se demanda Gabriel avec désespoir. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner après tout ce que je lui ai infligé ?

 —Je suis certain qu’il y parviendra maître, répondit Nooroo, son regard tourné vers les appareils qui étaient connectés à l’adolescent. Cela prendra peut-être du temps mais les choses s’arrangeront.

De coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent et le kwami se hâta de se cacher.

 —Monsieur Agreste, des visiteurs pour… monsieur Adrien, annonça Nathalie derrière le panneau de bois.

 —Faites-les entrer.

Seuls ceux qui y étaient autorisés pouvaient entrer dans le manoir Agreste et, excepté le personnel, la liste était très courte depuis ces derniers jours. Une seule personne avait l’autorisation de venir voir son fils car celle-ci, tout comme lui, connaissait l’exacte vérité. Ce n’était pas une surprise pour lui de voir apparaître Marinette Dupain-Cheng, alias Ladybug, dans la pièce. Ce qui l’intriguait cependant c’était l’homme qui l’accompagnait : visiblement d’origine chinoise, il était petit et son regard noir était empli d’une certaine sagesse.

La porte refermée, cet inconnu observa longuement Adrien en caressant son bouc.

 —Bonjour monsieur Agreste, salua poliment l’adolescente avant de désigner celui qui était venu avec elle. Je vous présente maître Fu qui est celui qui garde les Miraculous.

 —On m’appelle aussi le Grand Gardien, compléta le sage. Marinette m’a demandé si je pouvais arranger cela.

Pour la première fois depuis ces derniers jours, une lueur d’espoir fut visible. Pendant de longues minutes, maître Fu examina l’adolescent, les sourcils froncés tandis que Wayzz, le kwami du sage, l’imitait, posant parfois quelques questions à Nooroo.

 —Pouvez-vous me remettre la bague du chat noir ? demanda le vieil homme. J’aimerai vérifier quelque chose.

Marinette fouilla rapidement dans son sac pour en sortir une boîte en bois de forme hexagonale qu’elle remit à maître Fu. Il l’ouvrit, dévoilant le bijou en argent qui se trouvait à l’intérieur, puis en prit le contenu entre ses doigts, l’examinant sous tous les angles. Les sourcils froncés, il alla se placer près du jeune homme endormi.

 —Lorsque le pouvoir absolu détenu par les Miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat noir est utilisé, leurs kwamis utilisent une énergie considérable, expliqua le sage en passant la bague à l’annulaire droit d’Adrien. L’avoir interrompu a eu aussi des conséquences sur eux.

 —Oui, acquiesça l’adolescente avec tristesse. Tikki n’est toujours pas réapparue.

 —J’ignore combien de temps le jeune Adrien restera dans cet état mais s’il se réveille, ce sera très certainement le même jour que Plagg, son kwami. Tous les deux ont besoin de récupérer et cela sera  bien plus long que pour Tikki. La seule chose à faire est d’attendre.

Un maigre espoir s’était ravivé à ces mots. Ce n’était pas beaucoup mais ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de s’y raccrocher et de patienter…

Après que maître Fu et Wayzz soient partis, Marinette alla s’installer au chevet de son partenaire et lui prit la main avec douceur. Gabriel Agreste, lui, regardait de nouveau le visage de son fils, y guettant le moindre signe indiquant qu’il reprenait conscience. Un long silence régna dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes.

 —Il m’avait dit un jour qu’il se sentait seul, dit l’adolescente, ses yeux bleus emplis de tristesse. A l’époque, je ne savais pas qu’il était Chat Noir mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il semblait toujours si heureux quand on combattait ensemble.

 —Adrien intériorisait sa peine, concéda Nooroo en regardant le jeune homme. Devenir Chat Noir a dû lui offrir une échappatoire à son quotidien.

Puis le silence régna de nouveau, interrompu uniquement par les sons émis par les machines présentes dans la pièce. Au bout d’un moment, Nathalie vint prévenir son employeur qu’il avait un rendez-vous important dans quelques minutes. Gabriel Agreste la suivit à contrecœur et après s’être assuré d’être prêt, il demanda à sa subordonnée de remettre un double des clés du manoir à mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. C’était le moins qu’il pouvait faire pour essayer de racheter son erreur…

**Author's Note:**

> La fin peut paraître un peu abrupte mais c'est voulu : je veux me laisser une marge pour faire une suite (de toute manière réclamée par ma chère beta qui m'en veux pour ce que j'ai osé faire à son chouchou...)


End file.
